1. Field of the Invention
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate to the management of content in a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, information lifecycle management seeks to manage data storage resources as containers to balance the efficiency of data access with the costs of data storage. One object of information lifecycle management is to store high value data (such as data that is often viewed or modified) on faster but more expensive storage while storing lower value data (such as data that is rarely viewed or modified) on slower but less expensive storage. Information lifecycle management manages storage devices as containers. While one container provides slow and cheap storage, another container may provide fast and expensive storage. Information lifecycle management tools attempt to optimize where data is stored based on various file system statistical characteristics of the data, such as, for example, the age of the data, the last time that the data was accessed, the data's type, and the like. These characteristics, however, poorly reflect the value of any particular data to an organization. Thus, information lifecycle management systems often misclassify data and thereby defeat an organization's attempt to balance business value and storage cost.